mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Cops and Clues
Cops and Clues is the thirty-third episode of MyMusic (show). In this episode, Scene keeps looking for clues, MyMusic is running out of money and the former employees are doing the best they can to pass up the time. Plot At the beginning, Hip Hop is still trapped with the rats. However, he soon meets Old Metal, who still trapped. Old Metal tells him the way to get out is a two person escape. Old Metal suggests he hoists Hip Hop and Hip Hop can pull Old Metal out. Hip Hop finally gets out much to hus enjoyment. However, he leaves, Old Metal behind, much to his disappointment. After escaping Hip Hop, now back home, explains although he misses working at MyMusic and with the other employees, he's glad to not act like a stereotype in front of them anymore. However, his family entire are also stereotypes by the way they speak and behave. With Techno & Dubstep, they opened a new club to support themselves, which also include finding out how many people would pay to hear Dubstep speak. Back at Metal's home, Metal and Tina's thrashing continues. However, Rayna called the cops about their disturbance. As a result, Tina punches one of the officers. As a reuslt of assaulting an officer, Tina is then taken to jail. Even though he likes the old Tina back, it's becoming stressful for Metal because they spent $7,000 on avacados alone and Rayna, who crashed the car thanks to Tina giving her the keys, is in the hospital. However, with Tina going to jail, if gives Metal enough time to get rid of the bombs Tina tried to send to MyMusic. However, Idol, trying to explain a new reality show, as well as a new social networking site, she's trying to get started, is taking the hardest amongst the former employees and she misses her old job. Back at the office, Indie struggles on his bills to do not making enough money to keep the company up, in which he tries to call Idol, but only to be stopped by Loco Uno. Realizing that he cannot run the company anymore, he decides to sell. Loco, acting surprise by this, tells him she knows someone might be interested. Meanwhil, Scene, now knowing Loco Uno is a poser, but not having strong evidence to back it up to prove Indie this, she keeps searching. While Indie Looks over papers about the money, unaware that Loco is trying to make him sell the company, Scene enters giving him bills about the money he owes. Scene then spots a doodle Loco did, in whcih Scene finds pretty. Indie explains the doodles Loco does on anything, but just throws them away. Scene then decide to take them as evidence. Looking through them, she realizes that the doodles are similar form pictures. After posting the doodles together, Scene exclaims "This isn't it. I guess the picture thing was wrong." In which the doodles actually spell what she just said. Frustrated, Scene looks at the flyer about the company picnic what was supposedly a celebration of "Y Rthguad". Scene looks at the name of the supposed holiday with a shocking revelation: "Y Rthguad" is "Daughtry" is spelled backwards. Goofs *At the beginning, Old Metal says he's been with the rats for 32 webisodes. This claim, however, is false because he should have said he has been down with the rats a lot longer, as in State of Shock, is shows in a flashback that Old Metal went down with the rats six months earlier, also making it three months earlier before the first episode, It Begins Again, aired. *At the end, after Scene realizes "Y Rthuad" is "Daughtry" spelled backwards in the mirror, the letters in the name should've been backwards because the letters are forward when not looking at it in a mirror. *The male cop is played by Michale Galliger. Video Category:Season One